


I love you like that

by deancas_ship



Category: Supernatural
Genre: Absent John Winchester, Babies, Brotherly Affection, Brotherly Bonding, Brotherly Love, Brothers, Brotp, Canon Universe, Childhood Memories, Cute, Dean Winchester Loves Sam Winchester, Dean is sad, Emotional Hurt/Comfort, Fluff and Humor, Gen, Humor, John is on hunts, Kid Dean, Kid Dean Winchester, Kid Sam, Kid Sam Winchester, Love, No Incest, Sad, Sam Winchester Loves Dean Winchester, Sam is sad, Season/Series 12, Siblings, Valentine's Day, Weechesters, Young Dean Winchester, Young Sam Winchester, big brother / little brother, dean thinks no one loves him, love between brothers, sam and dean are alone, sam and dean childhood, young Sam and Dean
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-06-28
Updated: 2017-06-30
Packaged: 2018-11-20 06:19:04
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 3
Words: 2,993
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11330238
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/deancas_ship/pseuds/deancas_ship
Summary: Sam and Dean both need some love.They show their love to each other.../!\/!\/!\ NO INCEST  /!\/!\/!\This is just a fic about Sam and Dean's brotherly loveBecause two brothers can love each other without being in sexual intercourse XD





	1. February 14, 1987

**Author's Note:**

> Hey guys !
> 
> I'm here with a new fic !  
> It was supposed to be a Oneshot but I thought it could be too long for a Oneshot (I know some of them are very long but that's my point of view...), so I will post this story in 3 chapters !  
> And all of that in 3 days ! One chapter today, one tomorrow and the last one on Friday ;)
> 
> ENJOY !
> 
> (This fic was inspired by a cute fanart I saw and it was so cute that I couldn't resist... I'll post a link in the end notes)
> 
>  
> 
> PS : I want to apologize for my English and my lack of vocabulary before you start reading because I'm French, so I don't really know how to write a story in English... XD

**February 14, 1987**

 

Dean is cooking some macaroni in the small kitchen of the motel room. John went on a hunt last night and said he wouldn’t be back until two days. Dean didn’t ask why. He just recited what John taught him.

*******

“Don’t answer to the phone unless it rings once first. If you’re not back in three day, call Pastor Jim. Lock the doors and windows, close the shades. Shoot first, ask questions later. And most important : watch out for Sammy.”

*******

So that’s what Dean did. Without asking any question. He’s used to it now.

 

“Hey, Sammy ! Do you want marshmallow on your macaroni ?”, Dean asks, almost shouting in Sam’s direction.

 

Sam is watching cartoons on TV. He doesn’t hear his big brother first, too focused on the screen.

 

“Sammy ?”, Dean asks, running to the living room, to make sure his brother is still there.

 

“What ?”, Sam asks, his eyes never leaving the screen.

 

“I asked if you wanted marshmallow with your macaroni.”, Dean repeats.

 

Sam finally looks away from the screen, and his face lights up with a big smile and glowing eyes when he looks at his big brother.

 

“Oh yes Dean ! Please !”, he says, clapping hands.

 

Dean laughs and heads back to the kitchen.

 

“Haha okay Sammy, it will be ready in five minutes !”, he shouts.

 

But Sam doesn’t hear him because he is focused on the screen again. But the cartoon is over and there is now an ad running on TV.

 

Sam takes the remote, preparing his fingers to change the channel. But he stops when he sees what’s on the screen.

 

“Have you a gift for your Valentine ?”, the lady on the screen asks.

 

Sam puts down the remote and listens, his mouth half opened.

 

“No ?”, says the lady, putting her fists on her hips, “Well, I have a solution for you ! Listen closely : you can create your own Valentine Card, specially for the person you love the most on Earth ! Amazing, right ?”

 

And Sam watches closely as the lady cuts, glues, color a card in a heart shape. When she is done, she shows her work to the screen.

 

“And here is a beautiful Valentine Card for the person you love ! Make your own !”, she says with a wink, before the ad changes.

 

Sam then jumps down from the couch and runs to the table where all his stuff for coloring and drawing are. He takes a red sheet of paper and his scissors. And he does his best to cut it in a heart shape. He then takes a black felt pen and writes ‘I love you’ (he memorized all the letters when the lady wrote that on her card). And then he thinks that he should add his brother’s name. He knows how to spell it because he wrote it so many times on his drawings. Once he’s done with that, he draws himself, holding Dean’s hand with a lot or colors. He draws them with big smiles.

 

“Sammy, it’s ready !”, Dean shouts from the kitchen.

 

“No ! Don’t come in here Dean !”, Sam shouts, turning in the kitchen direction.

 

Dean stops in the door frame with two plates full of macaroni and marshmallow.

 

“What ? Why ?”, he asks, confused.

 

He then tries to have a look at the mess on the table.

 

“Sam what are yo-”

 

“It’s a surprise ! Go back in the kitchen !”, Sam says, hiding his work with his body.

 

“Okay…”, Dean says, raising his eyebrows but turning heels to go back in the kitchen.

 

Sam then goes back to work. He adds some glitters and stickers that Dean bought him the last time they went to the mini market.

 

Once he’s done, he stares at his card for a few seconds before calling his brother back.

 

“Dean ! You can come !”, he shouts, all excited.

 

Dean comes back with the plates in his hands. Sam hides the card behind his back and smiles. Dean puts the plates on the table and gives an interrogative look to his brother.

 

“What are you hiding ?”, he asks.

 

“Happy Valentine’s Day Dean !”, Sam shouts as he hands his card to his brother.

 

Dean’s eyes starts glowing and a big smile draws on his face.

 

“What ? But you didn’t have to-”, he begins as he takes the card in his hands.

 

“I saw a lady on TV who did that and she said that I should do it for the person I love the most on Earth !”, Sam says, “And…”

 

Sam then climbs on a chair next to the table.

 

“And I love you…”, he continues.

 

He then climbs on the table, struggling a little because of his small legs.

 

“I love you like…”, he continues.

 

He then stands up on the table, under the worried eyes of his brother, and stretch his arms as high as he can.

 

“Like this !”, he finally says, with a big smile.

 

Dean stares at his adorable little brother for a minute before being able to talk.

 

“Aww Sammy, I love you like that too !”, he exclaims, stretching his arms as high as he can too, to imitate his little brother.

 

“For real ?”, Sam asks, putting down his arms.

 

“Of course Sammy ! Come here !”, Dean answers, stretching his arms for a hug.

 

“Yeah !”, Sam shouts as he jumps from the table, directly in Dean’s arms.

 

And the two brothers hug like that for a moment, before taking a step back, smiling, laughing and finally eating their macaroni and marshmallow.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Next chapter tomorrow ;)


	2. February 14, 1997

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Dean looks sad. Little Sammy tries to make him feel better... :)

**February 14, 1997**

 

Sam is doing his homework at the table of the motel room. John went on a hunt three days ago and said he would be back in a few days. He made Dean recite his speech once more. Speech that Sam and Dean have heard so many times now.

 

*******

“Dad, I’m not a little boy anymore ! I don’t need to recite this every time you leave. I know what I have to do !”, Dean had said.

 

“Dean, please.”, John had said, exhausted with his son’s behaviour.

 

“And by the way, Sam is old enough to hunt now, he doesn’t need a babysitter anymore. Why can’t we go with you ?”, Dean had asked.

 

“Dean…”, John had scolded.

 

“Okay fine.”, Dean had rumbled, “Don’t answer to the phone blah blah blah. If you’re not back in three days, call Bobby. Lock the doors and windows, blah blah blah. Shoot first, ask questions later. And watch out for Sammy.”, Dean had finally recited, crossing his arms.

 

“Good. Bye Boys, I’ll be back in a few days.”, John had said before leaving.

*******

 

So now, Sam was just doing his homework, like he promised to Dean when they came back from school, not that he would ever complain about doing his homework.

 

Dean, for his part, was on the couch, watching some ‘stupid’ TV show, like he would say.

 

“Dean ? I’m hungry…”, Sam says, putting down his pen as his stomach rumbles once more.

 

“Take something in the fridge.”, Dean grumbles, without even looking at his brother.

 

“No, I want something else than a slice of ham and some crisps… We already ate that for lunch.”, Sam complains.

 

“Then you can cook some macaroni or whatever you want…”, Dean says, waving off his brother to make him stop talking.

 

“We don’t have anymore macaroni Dean ! We need to go out and do grocery shopping before all the stores are closed…”, Sam says, searching for something to eat.

 

“Hmmh”, is all Dean answers.

 

Sam closes the fridge and heads to the couch. When he stops next to it, he stares at his big brother, who doesn’t even give him a look.

 

Dean looks sad. Very. Sam can tell he isn’t even watching what’s running on the screen in front of him. Dean is just staring into the void. Pouting.

 

“Dean ? What’s wrong ?”, Sam asks.

 

Dean finally looks at him.

 

“Nothing. Why would something be wrong ?”, Dean answers, frowning.

 

“I don’t know… You look terrible…”, Sam says.

 

“Well, thanks.”, Dean answers with a sigh.

 

“By the way, weren’t you supposed to spend the day with… huh… what’s her name again ? You told me you would do something with your girlfriend for Valentine’s Day...”

 

While Sam was talking, Dean had looked away and sighed again.

 

“She’s not my girlfriend.”, he says.

 

“What ? Wait, you keep kissing each other in the hallway at school and you hold hands and all… and you never stopped talking about her since you started dating her !”, Sam says, crossing his arms.

 

“I said she’s not my girlfriend. And we’re not dating.”, Dean repeats.

 

“What do you mean ?”, Sam asks with a mocking face.

 

Dean finally looks back at his little brother in the eyes.

 

“She’s not my girlfriend. Not anymore. By the way, she never really was my girlfriend.”, he says, before looking back into the void and crossing his arms.

 

Sam sighs and sits down next to his brother.

 

“What happened ?”, he asks.

 

Dean sniffs. But Sam can’t see his face because Dean is avoiding eye contact.

 

“She dumped me.”, Dean answers, without looking at Sam, “At school, in front of everyone.”

 

“What ? Why ?”, Sam asks, getting closer to Dean to make him look at him.

 

“I don’t know.”, Dean grumbles.

 

He finally turns back his head and looks at Sam. His eyes are red and a single tear is running down his face. He sniffs again. And Sam suddenly feels bad for asking. Maybe Dean didn’t want to talk about that.

 

“I’m sorry Dean…”, he says, looking down sadly.

 

Dean chuckles. But it’s not a happy chuckle. It’s a nervous and sad one.

 

“It’s okay. I guess I wasn’t good enough for her. I’m never good enough for anyone. Nobody loves me.”, Dean says, new tears falling down his face.

 

He sniffs again and crosses his arms a little tighter, if possible.

 

Sam stares at him for a second before grabbing his brother’s shoulder.

 

“That’s not true Dean. You are enough. For me at least. And I love you. And other people are dumb if they don’t love you.”, Sam says with a comforting smile.

 

“Sam…”, Dean says, rolling his eyes.

 

“You know what ?”, Sam says, suddenly standing up on the couch.

 

“No, Sam… don’t…”, Dean says, hiding his face in his palms.

 

He’s used to it now. Sam did this many times in the past. He hasn’t done that since his 10th birthday, but Dean knows what he is about to do.

 

“I love you…”, Sam stretches his arms as high as he can, “Like this !”, he exclaims in a high voice (thank you puberty).

 

Sam looks down at his brother. He smiles at him when Dean finally looks at him with a shy smile.

 

And then, Dean laughs. And tears run down his face, but Sam thinks that maybe those are happy tears.

 

“Sammy…”, Dean says between two laughters.

 

“What ? Won’t you say you love me too ?”, Sam teases Dean.

 

Dean laughs again and then stops. He stares at his brother with a fond smile.

 

“You know you’re ridiculous right now ?”, Dean mocks his brother.

 

“No I’m not ! I’m just telling my big brother that I love him !”, Sam says, pulling out his tongue.

 

“Alright, fine… Come here !”, Dean finally says, stretching his arms.

 

Sam jumps in his brother’s arms.

 

“So, do you love me like I love you ?”, Sam asks, his head resting on Dean’s shoulder.

 

“Of course, Sammy. I love you like that too.”, Dean answers, smiling, “But you know what I told you about ‘chick flicks’ moments…”, he adds.

 

Sam sighs, but he laughs.

 

“Jerk !”, he says.

 

“Bitch !”, Dean replies.

 

After a few more seconds, Sam takes a step back.

 

“So, do you feel better now ?”, he asks, hope in the eyes.

 

“Yeah, a lot better. Thanks Sammy.”, Dean answers with a shy smile.

 

“Perfect ! So now, can we go do some grocery shopping because I’m really hungry…”, Sam says, patting his stomach.

 

Dean laughs.

 

“Yeah, of course we can…”, Dean says before getting up from the couch and grabbing his coat.

 

Sam follows his big brother, grabs his coat and they close the door behind them, laughing when Sam's stomach makes some strange noises.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Next (and last) chapter tomorrow ;)


	3. February 14, 2017

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Back to 2017, Sam thinks about their lives... the boys are still cute...

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Last chapter ;)
> 
> Enjoy !

**February 14, 2017**

 

Dean is walking down the hallway. For the first time in weeks, he had a good night of sleep. No nightmares. That was the best part about that night. He yawns as he arrives in the kitchen.

 

Sam is at the table, his face resting on his palm, a cup of coffee in the other hand. And he doesn’t look as happy as Dean is. He actually looks sad, Dean notices.

 

“Hey Sammy ! What’s wrong ?”, he asks to his little brother.

 

“Nothing…”, Sam mumbles as he rubs his face.

 

“Come on ! Have you seen your face ? Tell me what’s wrong.”, Dean says, pointing at Sam’s face.

 

Sam looks at him and sighs.

 

“Do you know what day it is ?”, Sam asks, putting down his cup of coffee and crossing his arms.

 

“Hum… February 14, right ?”, Dean answers, confused at the question.

 

“Yeah…”, Sam says with a sigh.

 

“And what about that ?”, Dean asks, still confused.

 

“Dean, it’s your favorite day…”, Sam answers with a sigh again.

 

“My favor- Oooh…”, Dean says, understanding, “Valentine’s day !”, he adds with a grin.

 

“Yeah…”, Sam says.

 

“And what ? You’re pouting because I’m gonna spend the night at a bar with some hot chicks instead of you ?”, Dean asks, sarcastically.

 

Sam sighs again.

 

“No, Dean. I don’t care about what you do on Valentine’s day. I was just thinking…”, he says, resting his face on his palms.

 

Dean sighs and takes a sit in front of his brother.

 

“What’s bothering you ?”, he asks, crossing his arms on the table.

 

Sam stares at him for a moment.

 

“I was just thinking about… us… our lives… you know…”, Sam says.

 

“Hum… yeah ? No I don’t see what you mean.”, Dean says with an apologetic wince.

 

“Well, think about it. How many chances did we have to spend a normal life ? Not many, right ? And every time we could have been happy with someone, spend our lives with them, we chose each other instead. And look at us now… we’re here, living together, in a bunker. And with no one else. We will never find someone to spend our life with. I mean, do you know many hunters who found love with someone who is not hunting ? No ! And guess what, the major part of the hunters are single and will always be. And we’re taking the same path ! We’re gonna end lonely and we’re gonna die. And we will never find love. Never find someone to spend Valentine’s day with…”, Sam says, almost without breathing.

 

Dean stares at him. He wonders what he could answer to that.

 

“And by the way, who could ever love someone like us ? We’re just giant men, wearing flannels and hunting monsters that no one knows about… who could possibly fall in love with us ? I mean, knowing our secret…”

 

“So you-”, Dean begins.

 

“I just don’t wanna die alone, Dean. I want someone to love and who loves me too.”, Sam adds without hearing Dean.

 

Dean sighs. And then, he has a brilliant idea. Well, an idea at least.

 

He gets up from his chair. Sam looks at him, interrogatively.

 

“You know what ?”, Dean asks, with a grin.

 

“What ?”, Sam asks, curious.

 

Dean then climbs on the chair and stands up.

 

“You don’t realize it but you-”, Dean begins.

 

“Dean, what are you doing ?”, Sam asks, confused.

 

“No wait !”, Dean says, eyeing the table, “Higher…”, he adds in a whisper.

 

He then climbs on the table and stands up here, looking down at Sam.

 

“Dean ? Are you crazy ? You-”, Sam begins, getting up from his chair.

 

“Listen to me !”, Dean says, waving his brother off to make him shut his mouth.

 

Sam stops talking and just looks at his big brother, frowning.

 

“You don’t need someone else Sammy…”, Dean begins, “Because, maybe you would find a nice girl who would love you…”, he kneels down on the table and puts his hand at the table height, “She would love you like that.”, he adds, looking back at his brother.

 

Sam chuckles. He probably knows what Dean is about to do.

 

“Dean, you are ridicu-”, he begins.

 

“Shut up Sammy !”, Dean says, “So, I was saying, she would love you like that… But me ? Well…”, he adds, with a smug look.

 

Dean then stands up on the table.

 

“I love you like…”, he adds.

 

Sam smiles. Dean stretches his arms as high as he can, almost reaching the ceiling. He then looks down at Sam and smiles.

 

“I love you like that !”, he finally says.

 

Sam chuckles again and looks down.

 

“Yeah…”, he says.

 

Dean grins.

 

“Isn’t that awesome ?”, he asks to his little brother.

 

Sam looks back up at Dean and gives him a big smile.

 

“I guess yes…”, he answers.

 

“Yeah, and isn’t that the best thing in the world ?”, Dean asks, nodding.

 

Sam chuckles.

 

“Yeah… you’re right.”, he says with another chuckle.

 

“I know right ?”, Dean says, nodding.

 

“Yeah… now you should get down of the table before breaking your femoral neck, grandpa !”, Sam says, laughing.

 

“Hey ! I’m not that old, okay ?”, Dean says, faking an offended face.

 

“Yeah, okay…”, Sam says.

 

Dean jumps down from the table and stretches his arms.

 

“Tada ! You see, still young and vibrant !”, he says, with a grin.

 

Sam chuckles.

 

“Look, no ‘chick flicks’ moment but… come here before I change my mind !”, Dean adds, his arms still stretched out.

 

“You know you love ‘chick flicks’ moments !”, Sam teases his brother.

 

Dean nods and Sam finally takes a step forward, rests his head on his brother's shoulder and lets Dean hug him.

 

“Yeah you’re probably right…”, Dean whispers with a smile.

 

“Jerk !”, Sam exclaims.

 

“Bitch !”, Dean replies.

 

“I love you like that too, Dean.”, Sam adds after a moment.

 

“I know…”, Dean replies with a big smile.

 

 

_THE END_

**Author's Note:**

> I hope you liked it ;)
> 
> [FANART](https://www.instagram.com/p/BVINuiSjnYO/?taken-by=hanaaabananaaa_)  
> (it's a post on Instagram)
> 
> Don't hesitate to read my other works :  
> [Main Fanfic](http://archiveofourown.org/works/10053113/chapters/22399790)  
> [Serie with some codas for s12](http://archiveofourown.org/series/729201) (I will post more, not necessary in chronological order)
> 
>  
> 
> [ My Instagram ](https://www.instagram.com/deancas.ship/)  
> [ My Twitter ](https://twitter.com/deancas_ship)  
> [ My Tumblr ](https://www.cas-angel-of-dean.tumblr.com)  
> 


End file.
